The Icon
by The Beanster
Summary: Moulin Rouge. The green fairy sets out to seduce Christian.


Title: The Icon  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters. Just enjoy watching them on the silver screen.  
  
A/N: I've been toying with the concept of this fic for a couple of days now. I really enjoyed writing it and I hope that you will enjoy reading it.  
  
  
  
  
As the night descends, the icon of Montmatre arouses from her sleep. She is the green fairy. She glides through the sky perusing the rooftops and gliding along the village's streets. She visits with the drunken derelects and teases them with her tantalizing innuendos. She loves the smell of absynthe.  
  
Of recent, there was a rooftop that she took pleasure in visiting. Every night for the past few months, she had visited the rooftop of the elephant atop the Moulin Rouge. There she found a young man, steadily consuming absynthe and longing for his lost love. She had come to know his name as Christian and his love's name as Satine. She would come nightly long after he was incognant from the licquor and she would talk to him and tempt him with her lustful nature.   
  
She had fallen in love with Christian, but she knew that in his pinings for Satine that he would never love her in return. She concocted a scheme that was sure to entice Christian to relish in the loveliness of her flesh.   
  
Being a fairy she was quite magical, and in many of her powers was the ability to change shape. She could become and be whatever or whomever she wished. She had decided that to seduce Christian she would have to transform herself into the lovely Satine.   
  
On this night, she traveled about the clouds above Montmatre flying down only to give a wink to the drunkards below. She was on a mission and had no time for flirtations. When, she arrived at the Moulin Rouge, Christian was calling out for her in an absynthe-induced slur.  
  
"Ma Green Frairiiiiie!!" He stumbled about struggling to maintain his balance. "Green Frairiiiie, wherr are ya, ma green frairiiie?"  
  
"So, Christian is looking for me." She thought to herself. "Well, tonight he is going to find his darling love, Satine." Hovering in the air, she held out her arms and begin to spin as green fairy dust fell to the ground in a speedy cyclone.   
  
Christian caught a green glow out of the corner of his eye. He turned and called out, "Green Frairiie?"  
  
A tall figure approached him from out of the shadows. Christian stood in utter shock to discover the shadowy figure to be none other than his long and lost darling Satine. "Christian," she began, "Who is this green fairy you are calling out for?"  
  
Christian stood dumbfounded. "S-s-satine?"  
  
She approached him with stealthy grace. She lifted her hand to his face and slid around to the back of his neck. Then she pressed her lips against his and spread them apart with her tongue. She touched his chest with the palm of her other hand and gently glided it down to his waist. Christian let out a soft moan of relief.  
  
He reached up and embraced her running his fingers down her spine. She arched her back tossing her head exposing the soft lines of her neck. Christian leaned in and began to explore it with gentle kisses. Slowly his tongue found his way to her ear and soon her lobe was entangled in his mouth.  
  
She lifted one of her legs and wrapped and around his waist. Then he gently lifted her as he moved down to one knee. He gently laid her body on the ground as his hands explored it with fervor. They began with haste to remove one another's clothing, and once her naked body was before him Christian moved much slower. He wanted to relish the soft luciousness of her skin. Gently, their bodies melded as one.  
  
They continued in the motions of passion in a moment that seemed to last for an eternity. A mist began to surround them and Christian noticed that the darkness of the night gave graciously away to a soft, warm glow that seemed to embrace them, but he did not care. His heart's undeniable hunger for Satine was finally being quenched.  
  
Soon, he was reaching the height of ecstasy. As the sudden rush of tingling and warmth came over him, he closed his eyes and gently crashed into the arms of Satine. But as his face made contact, the warmth about him dissolved, and he became aware of the cold against his bare skin.  
  
He lifted himself to see Satine's naked form step back into the shadows. "No," he called out reaching for her. "Satine, please stay."  
  
She turned back only to blow him a kiss and then dissappeared into the darkness.  
  
"No," he shouted. "Satine, come back!!"  
  
In the next instance, a bright green glow came out of the darkness and the green fairy whizzed up to Christian's face. "What have you done with Satine?" Christian demanded, but the fairy only giggled.  
  
"Tell me, you horrible little creature," but the fairy only continued to laugh at him. She flew off with haste continuing her incessant laughter which was merely torture to Christian's ears. He suddenly became aware of the trickery that had befallen him, and screamed out with frustration and angst.  
  
As the fairy flew off into the night, she had resolved that she was no longer in love with Christian. She merely had desired to know the passion he had felt for Satine. She had conquered him and now she was through with him. She would not return to visit him again. 


End file.
